Angel of Death
by Kat Eyes
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)AU! Voldemort raises Harry as his son, however, things do not go as planed when a 17 year old Harry (goes to Durmstrag) enters the Tri-Wizard Tournament and falls in love with a fiery young redhead.What happens when he learns his true herita
1. Default Chapter

The Angel of Death  
  
By: Lady Kalypso  
  
Summary: AU! Instead of killing Harry, Voldemort decides to raise him as his son. The Dark Lord appears unstoppable with Harry as his faithful warrior and heir, however, things do not go as planed when a 17 year old Harry (goes to Durmstrag) enters the Tri-Wizard Tournament and falls in love with a fiery young redhead. What will happen when Harry learns the truth about his past and the prophecy? Harry/Ginny Harry/OC.  
  
Warning: OotP SPOILERS! (If you haven't finished reading book 5 then I really don't understand why your reading FanFiction...)  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence, cursing, and sexual situations (to put it nicely)  
  
Disclaimer: Most unfortunately, I do NOT own Harry Potter and all that other stuff.ON THE BRIGHT SIDE OF LIFE! I do happen to own my original characters and plot line. Please refrain from using my plot unless I give you permission first!  
  
Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Draco/ OC maybe some others on the side.  
  
A/N: Reviews are always very much appreciated! (*wink*HINT*cough*) Flames are mean! No flaming! Constructive criticism, however, is acceptable.  
  
..ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Chapter 1*In the Beginning*  
  
~October 31, 1981~  
  
Relishing the screams of the mudblooded witch that Voldemort had just killed with a wave of his wand, the Dark Lord turned to point said wand at the small child by her side. He had an unexpected feeling of unease as he, by habit, began forming the words of the notorious killing curse. He paused.  
  
Lord Voldemort took a moment to inspect the screaming little brat. He had dark black hair that, much to the Dark Lord's annoyance, stuck out in all directions, just like his fool of a father's. The child's tears magnified his large green eyes and his tiny hand clutched his dead mother's nightdress. The baby wailed with more volume that the evil heir of Slytherin thought was humanly possible. Voldemort shuddered in irritation as the brat screamed for his mother once more.  
  
Growling slightly, the Dark Lord once again positioned his wand to forever rid himself of the cacophony, however, the young child suddenly ceased his screaming (much to Voldemort's relief) and looked curiously at the wand, which was currently, pointed in his small face. Little Harry giggled and clapped his hands in excitement.  
  
"POOF!" the little baby squealed at the wand and tried to reach for it.  
  
Voldemort, appalled at the sudden lack of fear, quickly moved his wand out of reach and stared at the child with one dark eyebrow raised almost to his hairline. 'How DARE the brat not be afraid of me,' he thought. Just as the Dark Lord was inwardly ranting, little Harry began crawling away from his mother and toward the evil wizard. The small child gurgled and raised his pudgy little arms in the air as if demanding to be held.  
  
"What? Are you mad, you little brat? Get AWAY," said Voldemort backing away. Then he realized that he himself was the mad one, talking to a baby. He scowled and narrowed his eyes. The child simply looked back at him with huge innocent green eyes with his arms still raised.  
  
Voldemort felt a surge of emotion that he had never felt before. Nothing had ever looked at him like that before. The Dark Lord suddenly felt the urge to protect the small child and, needless to say, Voldemort was highly alarmed by this new emotion.  
  
Slowly he lowered his wand and placed it in his pocket. He stepped cautiously toward the child with a different plan forming in his head. He could keep the child and raise it as his own. Voldemort thought of the prophecy. 'The child will not go against me and I will make sure of it,' he thought as he swept the child into his arms. Harry giggled happily as he was held to the wizard's chest. Voldemort carefully tucked the child into his robes so he would not be seen and turned to the witch who was lying dead on the ground just several feet away.  
  
"Locomotor mortis," cried the Dark Lord as he whipped his wand out to the young witch. He followed her as she silently floated back into the house. He laid her down in the sitting room doorway; he could see the dead James Potter lying in the corner of the room. Smiling with satisfaction he began to walk away when a small tug on his robe and a little whimper caused him to look down at the small bundle in his arms.  
  
"Mama," said the child with his eyes filling with tears.  
  
Voldemort sighed, "Your mother is gone now Harry. But do not fret, I will get you another mummy in no time, my child."  
  
Harry simply cuddled into Voldemort's chest with silent tears flowing down his little face. The Dark Lord made his way from the house and turning back only to set fire to the it and leave his Dark Mark upon the house. Voldemort turned back around and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.  
  
Just minutes later, the sound of a motorcycle could be heard approaching the burning home of the late Lily and James Potter.  
  
******************  
  
~At the Riddle House ~  
  
"My Lord! You have returned so late! I was beginning to worry my lord! Everything has gone as planned my lord. Wormtail has just arrived. That fool of a Black will, no doubt, be blamed," said Barty Crouch Jr. as he raced after his Lord, who had just arrived.  
  
"My-my Lord? Are you not pleased?" the young Death Eater asked with slight terror as he followed the Dark Lord into his private quarters.  
  
"My Lord?" he asked desperately but still got no reply.  
  
Voldemort unbuttoned his cloak and all but threw it at his young servant. The young Crouch caught the cloak and hurriedly folded it onto a chair. He turned with a new determined look on his face and was about to repeat his question when the words were lost in his mouth at the sight before him.  
  
The Dark Lord held a small child in his arms. He gently set the little boy onto his bed and tucked him under the covers. The boy looked curiously up at him before give a small yawn. Voldemort sighed and took out his wand.  
  
"Sleep, my sweet child," and with those words the little boy closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
The Dark Lord turned to face his Death Eater, whose eyes where wide and had his mouth was hanging open. Voldemort couldn't help but chuckle at sight.  
  
"My Lord?" asked Crouch nervously, still staring at the sight with wide eyes. "Is that-er- Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes," replied Voldemort evenly. "Now Crouch, would you please summon Bellatrix, Lucius, and Severus here immediately?"  
  
The young man nodded, still staring at the child, and remained where he was.  
  
"Barty!" said the Dark Lord impatiently. "Get out of my sight!"  
  
Without a word the Death Eater ran out of the room. Several minutes later, he returned with the three others following him. Each one bowed deeply and stole a glance at the boy sleeping soundly in the bed.  
  
"I see you have all ready told them my surprise, Barty." Voldemort glared at the young blonde man. Crouch shrunk slightly and quickly mumbled "Forgive me, my Lord. I didn't know-"  
  
"Silence," commanded Voldemort surveying the Death Eaters. "You may rise," he said to them.  
  
They each stood firmly waiting for their Lord to explain.  
  
"Bella, come forward." The beautiful young witch came forward with a determined look on her face. "I have been thinking, love. It is time for me to settle down and marry. You have proven yourself a capable and worthy witch, Bella. I believe you will make me a lovely wife," said Voldemort taking her hand and placing a kiss on it.  
  
Bellatrix eyes became wide and she looked determinedly at his face. "I would be honored, my lord." She said quietly.  
  
"If I may, my lord?" interrupted Lucius. "You do recall that Bellatrix is, well, incapable of bearing a child, my lord?" This in fact, was the reason he married her sister, Narcissa, rather than her.  
  
Bellatrix glared at him.  
  
"I am aware, Lucius. Which is why I have already solved that problem," said Voldemort turning and pointing at the child asleep on his bed. "He is my wedding present to you, Bella. He is to be our son" He said looking back at his soon to be wife.  
  
"May I?" she asked looking intently at the child. Voldemort nodded and she walked over the sleeping baby. She sat down on the bed and gently brushed a wild lock hair away from Harry's face. "I thank you, my lord. This is more than I deserve. You are ever so good to me." She said looking back at her Lord. He nodded to her before turning to the other three men in the room.  
  
"Now Lucius," said the Dark Lord in a business like voice. "You have a son around his age, do you not?"  
  
Lucius nodded, "Yes, Draco would be nearly 18 months old, by now."  
  
"Good," said Voldemort with his mouth curling. "He will be my son's, well, playmate, I suppose."  
  
"As you know," said Voldemort looking from Lucius to Barty to finally Severus. "As the heir of Slytherin, I have certain traits that are uncommon to normal wizards. My son will need to inherit these traits, will he not Severus?"  
  
Severus Snape nodded silently. "It would also be quite obvious of the child's true parentage if he grows to look just like them, would it not? He does look a awful lot like James, don't you agree Severus?"  
  
Severus glanced at the child before nodding again. "You know what I need from you, Severus. Oh, yes, and I would appreciate if you would refrain from telling anyone about him. Barty, will you please escort Mister Snape down to my personal potion's lab and make sure he brews the potions perfectly. I will not take any chances with my child, Severus. Now, get out of my sight, both of you." Voldemort said in a dismissive voice. The two men left immediately.  
  
"Lucius, you are well aware that my wife seems to already be married to Mr. Lestrange. I really can not marry someone that is already married, understand? Would you please take care of that problem, I am quite exhausted and haven't the energy." Voldemort addressed Lucius.  
  
"Of course, my Lord. Good Night," said Lucius with a bow as he swept out of the door.  
  
****************  
  
~One week Later~  
  
"NARCISSA! WHY WON'T HE STOP CRYING? WHY?" demanded the newly Bellatrix Riddle.  
  
Narcissa made an impatient noise as she seized her nephew from her hysterical older sister. "Maybe he needs his nappy changed." She said giving him a cautious sniff.  
  
Draco, who was playing on the floor with his stuffed dragons, immediately began to scream as his mother tried to soothe her nephew.  
  
Narcissa sighed and handed Harry back to her sister. She picked Draco off of the ground and gently kissed him on the forehead. "Shh, Drakkie, you know your mummy loves you best." Draco continued to scream as if trying to scream louder than Harry.  
  
"This is mad!" exclaimed Bellatrix, before striding over to the fireplace. "WORMTAIL! GET YOUR USELESS FAT ARSE OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" she yelled in it. Seconds later, a short fat man with beady eyes shot out from the fireplace. He took one look from Harry to Draco and started to laugh.  
  
"This really is NOT funny, you rat," spat Bellatrix. "How the hell did that filthy mudblood calm him down?!" she snarled.  
  
Peter backed away from her before replying, "Well, sometimes Lily used to sing to him but-but-er-" he quickly said as Bellatrix glare intensified. He really couldn't imagine Bellatrix willingly sing to anything. "Other times James would-er- well he get out his wand and er-" Peter got his wand and waved it in an odd circle motion and large blue cloud appeared.  
  
"POOF! POOF!" squealed Harry in delight. Just then the cloud made a poofing noise before exploding into many different bubble-like shapes which floated pleasantly about the room.  
  
"YAY!" Harry exclaimed and reached exictedly for a bubble, which popped into tiny sparkles. Draco, who had forgotten about crying, watched Harry pop the bubble before reaching for one of his own.  
  
Bellatrix made a relieved noise before turning to Peter. "Smart man, that Potter. It's a pity he was a blood traitor. He would have been quite the Death Eater if he hadn't been brain washed by Dumbledore. He would have been attractive too, if he got rid of those awful glasses and learned to brush his hair." Narcissa nodded in agreement.  
  
Peter nodded before apparating back to his flat. He walked over to his bedroom and reached under his bed. He pulled out an old picture album of his years at Hogwarts. He turned to a page with a picture of himself, James, Sirius, and Remus. They were comically lounging in the Gryffindor common room. He looked at James. He had been so youthful looking in this particular picture. James was beaming up at him while rumpling his hair. 'I had forgotten he used to do that' thought Peter affectionately. He sighed and stared down at the picture.  
  
"Oh Prongs, what have I done?" he said reaching for his wand. He looked determinedly down at the picture before pointing his wand at himself.  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
****************  
  
A/N: You like? The next chapter and on is all about Harry. I decided to keep his name as Harry just incase you where wondering. This chapter was really just an introduction.  
  
Things to Happen..  
  
Harry's 17th birthday bash (yeah we leap forward 16 years)  
  
What has happened to Sirius and Remus?  
  
How is Harry's relationship with his 'father'?  
  
4. What does Harry look like? Can he speak parseltongue?  
  
Ginny comes in the picture soon don't worry. The first two chapters are really just setting the scene.  
  
PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS!! I REALLY HEART THEM!! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Angel of Death  
  
By: Lady Kalypso  
  
Summary: AU! Instead of killing Harry, Voldemort decides to raise him as his son. The Dark Lord appears unstoppable with Harry as his faithful warrior and heir, however, things do not go as planed when a 17 year old Harry (goes to Durmstrag) enters the Tri-Wizard Tournament and falls in love with a fiery young redhead. What will happen when Harry learns the truth about his past and the prophecy? Harry/Ginny Harry/OC.  
  
Warning: OotP SPOILERS! (If you haven't finished reading book 5 then I really don't understand why your reading FanFiction...)  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild violence, cursing, and sexual situations (to put it nicely)  
  
Disclaimer: Most unfortunately, I do NOT own Harry Potter and all that other stuff.ON THE BRIGHT SIDE OF LIFE! I do happen to own my original characters and plot line. Please refrain from using my plot unless I give you permission first!  
  
Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Draco/ OC maybe some others on the side.  
  
A/N: Reviews are always very much appreciated! (*wink*HINT*cough*) Flames are mean! No flaming! Constructive criticism, however, is acceptable. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It makes me SMILE and want to write more!  
  
~blah~ mean Parseltongue  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 2 ~Coming of Age~  
  
*Riddle House July 31, 1997* (we charged ahead 16 years! Woohaha!)  
  
"Master Harry! Master Harry! You is needin' to get up now, Master! You is needin' to get ready for your Coming of Age Ball!" squeaked the house elf.  
  
Harry groaned and put a pillow over his ear in attempt to block out the voice, which was, at the moment, most unappreciated. He then buried himself under his velvet blanket and sighed contently before drifting back of to sleep.  
  
"Don't you be ignoring your Winky," (A/N: Insert hysterical laughter here) yelled the house elf at the now, sleeping figure. "Your mother is waitin' for you, Master! You know Mistress does not like to wait!" However, Harry made no response except for a small snore.  
  
Winky was about to try to attempt to wake the sleeping young man again when the door suddenly burst open. A tall beautiful woman with long black hair and stormy gray eyes burst into the room, her lavender silk robes billowing behind her. Bellatrix Riddle took one look at the sleeping figure and then at the cowering house elf before her. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"I thought I told you to wake him a half an hour ago? Draco is coming in less than an hour!" the tall woman exclaimed. "Get out of my sight, you piece of good for nothing filth!" Bellatrix fumed and with a sweep of her wand the poor house elf was thrown out the room. The dark haired witch then turned to the bed, where her son was still sleeping soundly. Bellatrix's murderous look softened slightly before she yanked the covers off of her son.  
  
"Harry! You need to get up! NOW!" she said firmly which caused her son to groan. The tall witch snatched the pillow, which he was currently burying his face in. He sighed and sat up lazily. He opened his beautiful green eyes blearily, and then, with a feline movement stretched his arms up over his head.  
  
"Morning to you too, Mummy." He replied with mock sweetness while rumpling his wild raven black hair. (A/N: I COULDN'T RESIST! I TOTALLY SQUEALED WHEN JAMES DID THAT! SOO CUTE!)  
  
"Stop doing that, it makes your hair look unruly." She snapped.  
  
"Actually that's the point, you see. The ladies like it when your hair is messy and it looks like you've just come of the Quidditch field. It's cool, mum. But of course you wouldn't know about anything that is considered cool now would you?" replied Harry matter-of-factly as he got up out of his extremely comfortable and tempting bed.  
  
Bellatrix glared at him. "Now," she said changing the subject to more important matters, "go take a shower. Your robes that you are to wear are lying on the chair next your wardrobe. You are to be downstairs and ready to leave with your cousin in exactly one hour."  
  
"What, no breakfast?" Harry asked annoyed.  
  
"Breakfast is for those you for those who get up when they are supposed to." Replied his authoritarian mother.  
  
Harry looked over at the chair to see the robes he would be wearing to tonight's Ball and wrinkled his nose in disgust at what he saw. "Black? Again? Honestly mother, I always wear black. People are going to start to think I'm boring."  
  
"Those robes just so happen to made out the finest material that money can buy. Stop being picky with me and go get ready." Said Bellatrix sternly.  
  
"I'm not being picky, mother. I'm just laying down the facts. How do expect me to fulfill Slytherin's legacy if everyone thinks I'm boring and unstylish?" asked Harry as he walked over to his bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Bellatrix stood there for a moment, seething at her son's apparent urge to be difficult, before stalking out of the room to check some the preparations for Harry's Coming of Age Ball tonight.  
  
***************  
  
Draco Malfoy stood in the sitting room of the Riddle House waiting impatiently for his cousin to finish getting ready. They were going to go out the finest spa and hairstylist in wizard England. As they both came from powerful Slytherin aristocratic backgrounds, in which even the men had to look perfect at every social gathering, they had to leave early so they could look their absolute best.  
  
Draco was highly annoyed at the moment for many reasons. He was grumpy because he was woken up about five hours before he would have liked. He was cranky because his idiot cousin was running late, again. And lastly, he was pissed off because the same idiot cousin got to have a Coming of Age Ball while he had only just gotten a stupid letter from his father where he went off on tangents about responsibility and all that complete rubbish. His mother said it was because his birthday was in early November and he was at school but Draco could have cared less about that. All that mattered to Draco was that Harry got another something that he could not.  
  
So there, Draco stood; tapping his foot impatiently on the floor with his arms crossed over his chest and brooded with jealousy. He growled, "'Bout time!" when he heard footsteps and the sound of his aunt's bickering.  
  
"For the love, mother! Okay! Get away from me!" said Harry in an annoyed voice and looking harassed, however, not thoroughly harassed enough in Draco's opinion. Bellatrix followed her son with a stern face.  
  
"You have got to be back here at exactly 6 o' clock, you hear me?"  
  
"I heard you! I will be back at exactly 6 o' clock tomorrow morning."  
  
Bellatrix began swelling with anger before Harry said, "Wow mother, bad joke! Sorry!" and held up his hands.  
  
Draco, having enough of Harry's ridiculous antics, cut in by saying, "However interesting I find this conversation, I'm afraid I must intervene by stating that my cousin and I are running late and we need to leave, now would be simply fabulous."  
  
"Good morning, Draco!" Harry greeted with a certain cheer that can only be associated with Gryffindor, which mortified Draco to no end. Recovering from the initial mortification, he simply raised an eyebrow in response.  
  
"Shall we apparate then?" said Harry with the same chipper tone.  
  
"I suppose, since you are no longer too young." He replied stiffly.  
  
Harry smirked and with two pops they where gone.  
  
Bellatrix sighed when they left and dropping into an armchair. She always drove herself to the point of madness with party preparations. She was rubbing her temples and enjoying her small break until she felt a tap on the shoulder. She screamed dramatically jumping out of the chair and whipping out her wand. The dark haired witch, however, calmed when she saw who it was.  
  
"You scared me half to death, Snape!" She snapped putting her wand away.  
  
Severus Snape stared at her with both of his eyebrows raised. "Oh really? I didn't notice, my Lady."  
  
Bellatrix glared. "What is it that you want, Snape. My Lord is not here right now, he is preparing Harry's Coming of Age Ball, as we all are."  
  
"Hmm, yes, I came here to tell you I am, most tragically, unable to attend your son's birthday party," -Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the use of 'birthday party'- " I have been called for an emergency faculty meeting, no doubt about the upcoming Triwizard Tournament. I suspect I shall see young Azrael very soon. Representing Durmstrag?" He asked bowing slightly.  
  
"Of course Harry will represent Durmstrag. He will win the Tournament for sure. His education exceeds anyone still in school." She said glowing with pride.  
  
"My Lady?" he asked hesitantly, "May I ask why do you call the boy Harry? I was told his given name was Azrael." Asked Snape, generally curious.  
  
"Yes, yes, Azrael is his formal name, however, Harry is what we call him in private." Bellatrix said impatiently. She felt uncomfortable with Snape asking her this. It was because nearly sixteen years ago, after having Snape create a potion to adjust Harry's physical appearance and transfer Lord Voldemort's Slytherin DNA to Harry, they erased all of Snape's memory of who Harry really was for safety precautions. Voldemort knew that Severus Snape, working at Hogwarts, would be constantly under Dumbledore's supervision and did not want to take any chances of him accidentally revealing who Harry really was.  
  
"I shall inform my Lord of your absence. Now excuse me, I need to finish tonight's preparations." She said politely.  
  
Snape nodded and bowed before apparating away.  
  
****************  
  
Severus Snape stood in front of 12 Grimmauld Place with an out of character mischievous look in his eye. He cackled gleefully as he pressed the doorbell repeatedly. He was further pleased when the sounds of the old portrait of Mrs. Black's shrieking echoed though out the alleyway.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened revealing a frowning Mrs. Weasley. Snape's gleeful demeanor ceased immediately and was replaced by his usual austere façade.  
  
"Honestly, Severus. Is that really necessary?"  
  
"Good day, Molly." He said letting himself in.  
  
With the shouts of Mrs. Black still echoing through the house, Severus led himself into the meeting room of the Order of the Phoenix. The rest of the Order members had their fingers in their ears and all cast Snape dirty looks. He smirked and sat down.  
  
After several minutes the Mrs. Black finally stopped shrieking. Snape's smirk widened when he heard footsteps thundering down the stairs. The door of the room was flung open dramatically revealing a tall man with long black hair and stormy gray eyes. Sirius Black glared murderously at Snape's smirking figure.  
  
"You!" he said pointing his finger at Snape.  
  
Severus chuckled slightly. "Yes..me"  
  
Remus Lupin, who came in the door behind Sirius, said tiredly, "Severus, I thought we have been through this? This is getting ridiculous."  
  
"I'm just giving the mutt a chance for some exercise, seeing as not he is allowed outside." Snape said smugly.  
  
Sirius made an eloquent noise of outrage before making a leap at Snape. Remus and Bill Weasley just barely managed to restrain him. Severus continued to smirk.  
  
"Ahh, yes," said Dumbledore coming into the room and interrupting the commotion, "We may begin, now that everyone is here."  
  
The meeting continued rather uneventfully until Dumbledore turned to Severus and asked, "Are you able to attend tonight's meeting at the school, Severus? We are going to discuss the upcoming events." He said with his eyes, to Snape's complete irritation, twinkling like mad, casting a look to where Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom were looking curious.  
  
"Yes, I was able to get out of the Dark Lord's son's ridiculous Coming of Age thing. I utterly despise those useless get togethers."  
  
He glared at Sirius after heard him mutter, "What a surprise," under his breath.  
  
However, Tonks looking interested asked, "You-Know-Who has a SON? Who in their right mind would willingly shag-?"  
  
"Your aunt, actually," spat Severus, as if it were some disgusting family gene.  
  
Tonks made a look of horror. "I always knew she was crazy, but, really, that is just disturbing."  
  
Fred and George Weasley snickered.  
  
Remus cleared his throat and turned to Snape, "What do we know about this.. son ?"  
  
"I don't much about him, to be honest. To my most fortunate luck, I was not chosen to be one of his many baby-sitters. I know the Dark Lord is quite protective of him and that the boy is quite powerful. Elite tutors have trained him since he was able to form intelligent conversation. Draco Malfoy constantly complains about him, but then again he complains about everything that doesn't worship him." Ron and Neville exchanged looks of glee. "Hmm, let us see, he intends Durmstrag. I haven't really met with the boy so that's all I know."  
  
"Does he have a name?" asked Remus impatiently.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow, "Azrael, but, just today I was informed he was called Harry by the ones close to him"  
  
Remus's eyes went wide. "His name is Harry?"  
  
Suddenly Sirius gasped apparently catching on to Remus.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I know what you both are thinking and it is not true." He gave a stern look.  
  
Sirius exclaimed, "How can you dismiss the idea so quickly? The birthdays match! They call him Harry! They never did find his body." Sirius trailed off quietly.  
  
"Harry Potter is dead." Dumbledore said firmly. "Voldemort, if anything is mocking us. He knew that using that name would cause us to think and act rashly. If it was truly Harry Potter believe me, we would know."  
  
"But Albus! I was THERE! I saw the burning house! I bloody went inside! I saw James and Lily dead, but still very much intact. I never saw Harry's body! Harry was just learning to walk so he couldn't have been far from them if he was dead." Sirius said looking at Dumbledore desperately. Many of the younger order members looked confused but the older members looked sadly at Sirius, some even shaking their heads.  
  
Dumbledore was not convinced. "Sirius, I say this with utmost respect for what you have been through, you need to move on. Wallowing on the past will get you nowhere. Harry Potter is dead. He was not the chosen one." Dumbledore's eyes looked over to Neville, who blushed but stared back determined.  
  
"I'm not wallowing, damn it!" Sirius pounded his fist on the table.  
  
Snape sat back, enjoying the show.  
  
"Sirius! Get a hold of yourself! Albus is right. Thinking about the past will get you nowhere." Scolded Molly Weasley.  
  
Fuming Sirius stood up, "For once in your life Molly! Mind your own damn business!" with that he stalked out of the room.  
  
**************  
  
Ginny Weasley looked up from her game of Exploding Snap with Maggie Longbottom, Neville's younger sister, when she heard someone storm past their room. Finally having the chance to excuse herself, she walked out the door wondering what was going on. Its not that she didn't like Maggie, but she would rather be at the Order meeting then entertaining a 12 year old. She was furious at her mother for not letting her join. As soon as she turned 17 she swore she would march right into one of the meetings and sit right across from her mother, just to annoy her.  
  
Ginny turned the corner of the hallway and was not surprised to see it was Sirius who had stormed pass. "Sirius! Wait!" she called after him, worried about her favorite Uncle.  
  
Sirius, however, kept walking until he reached his room where he left the door open, allowing her to come in. He sat on his bed sadly stroking Ginny's black cat Jinx, who had an odd affinity for him. Ginny sighed as she shut the door and sat next to him, folding her legs in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong, Sirius?" she asked.  
  
Sirius stayed quiet for a while, stroking the purring cat. "They all think I'm mad."  
  
Ginny frowned. "Who thinks that?"  
  
Sirius looked almost bored as he looked around the room. "The order."  
  
Ginny furrowed her eyebrows together. "But, why would they think you're mad? Did you ask to go outside again or did you kill Snape? Because, if anything, I think they would be relieved if you did."  
  
Sirius laughed aloud with a bark. "Actually, I did try to kill Snivellus again, but unfortunately I did not succeed, Moony always stops me."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Remus." She said in a scolding voice.  
  
"They think I'm mad because I can't stop thinking that Harry is alive and blaming myself for James's death." Sirius sighed.  
  
Ginny's smile dissipated, "Sirius, I know you've heard this a thousand times but, it is not your fault. It was out of your control."  
  
"I know it was out of my control. That's why it upset's me so much. I spent 10 years in Azkaban haunted by the dead face of my best friend. Now, I'm locked up in this old house that I hate, being haunted by James and the fact couldn't have stopped his death from happening. Even if I had knew Peter had betrayed us, it would have happened anyway..Peter," he spat, "the bloody coward. I heard he killed himself not long after Lily and James died. Honestly, Ginny, if Dumbledore would let me breathe, if he would just let get out of this house once in a while, I might be able to recover. I have no chance of moving on when I'm locked up in this hell hole." Sirius looked away from her.  
  
"Well, If makes you feel any better, Sirius, I agree with you. Dumbledore should let you go outside if he wants you to recover." Ginny said feeling a sense of annoyance with the Hogwarts Headmaster.  
  
They sat in silence of a while before Sirius asked, "Would you like to see a picture of him?"  
  
"Sure!" Ginny had heard so much about the leader of the infamous Marauders and was anxious to see what he looked like.  
  
Sirius handed Jinx over to her before reaching under his bed pulling out an old leather photo album. He opened it and turned a couple pages. "There he is. James Potter." He pointed with a smile.  
  
Ginny looked and saw a picture of a young man that looked about her age, smiling widely and waving at them. He was a tall willowy looking boy with wild black hair and glasses. He was in his Quidditch robes and holding his broomstick. Ginny giggled as he made a funny face at them.  
  
"He is handsome. Tall and dark, just how I like them." Ginny laughed again because as she said this, James's picture wiggled his eyebrow suggestively at her.  
  
"Yes, well, James and Sirius always did get all the girls." Said a voice startling them both. Remus stood in the doorway smiling. He had apparently opened the open the door without them noticing.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting?" Sirius asked stiffly.  
  
Remus, not looking the least bit put out by Sirius's voice, replied, "I was worried." With that he walked over to them and sat down next to Ginny. The two Marauders spent the rest of the afternoon telling Ginny stories about their pranks and experiences at Hogwarts.  
  
***************  
  
"Come on you bloody sod!" yelled Draco as he dragged Harry into the Riddle mansion.  
  
"I refuse to wear this! It bloody ITCHES!" Yelled Harry trying to yank away from his cousin.  
  
"AZRAEL! Since you obviously have no sense of time, I take it upon myself to inform you that we are LATE! Do have any idea how mad my father is going to be? And for the love of Merlin, YOUR father, you know the bloody DARK LORD? I am so beyond dead and it entirely your fault you annoying git. " Draco snarled.  
  
"I pity you, really, I do, having to actually take responsibility once in a while, but not as much as I'm going to pity myself when I wake up tomorrow morning and have a stupid rash all over me." Grumbled Harry.  
  
Draco glared at him as they reached the huge ebony doors that led to the party. He let go of Harry's arm and began straightening his robes when suddenly the doors opened. Revealing hundreds of people standing around drinking champagne, all of which turned to stare at them. Draco's face flushed but Harry simply beamed at them and waved lightly walking into the room as if they were perfectly on time. Draco followed him, muttering to himself. The hall was decorated in colors of green and blue with shimmering silver lights that winding around each column.  
  
The people made way for their charming Dark Prince, who looked radiant in his billowing black robes. His raven hair fell in wisps over his face, which made his emerald eyes glow brighter and several teenage witches giggle with approval. Their prince, Azrael, stopped once he got to the high table which his mother and father sat watching him. His mother annoyed and his father amused. He bowed deeply to them both.  
  
~ My Lord~ He said to looking up at his father. "My Lady" he looked to his mother. They both inclined their heads to him.  
  
~ Join usssssssssss, my ssssssssson. At the high table of the Lordsssssssss~ hisses Voldoemort motioning to the seat next to him. Harry bowed again deeply before taking his place at the table. As soon as he sat, people who had avidly watched he scene resumed their gossip and conversation.  
  
Draco, who could see his father glaring daggers at him, hurried out Lucius's sight and sat at table with his friends from Slytherin and Durmstrag. He sat next to Theodore Nott and Antonin Dolohov (Jr.).  
  
"Hi Draco" giggled Keira Lestrange, daughter of Rabastan Lestrange. Draco, who has been in mad love with her every since puberty, nodded blushing slightly.  
  
"Your cousin Azrael, is so adorable! I can't wait until this school year comes around. My father told me about the Triwizard Tournament and all. He said Azrael is bound to win." As she said this, Draco felt as if someone had pouched him in the stomach.  
  
"He is so sexy," continued Pansy Parkinson. "I hope he asks me to the Yule Ball!" After saying this the girls began to argue over who the Dark Prince would take to the Ball, Draco rolled his eyes. 'This is going to be a long night', he thought.  
  
*************  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Harry bit his lip as he removed his shirt and nealed before his father. (AN: I swear this isn't slash..or incest for that matter)He was to be marked tonight, as a Death Eater. A circle of his father's most faithful followers stood around him. His mother was positively glowing with fierce pride.  
  
~I need to hold out your left arm, my ssssssssssson.~ hissed Voldemort.  
  
Harry complied holding out his arm with his heart pounding. His father stepped forward and took out his wand. He long pale fingers took hold his arm and pulled it forward. "Crabbe! Goyle! Hold him down." He said switching back to English. The two large Death Eaters sprang forward, keeping Harry in a strong hold.  
  
~I'm sssssorry, my ssssssssssson. Thissssssssss will hurt you.~  
  
Harry nodded and braced himself.  
  
"MORSMORDRE!"  
  
Harry felt searing pain run up his forearm and into his body. He saw faces flash before his eyes. Each of which were screaming, the noise made his ears throb. Suddenly the flashing faces slowed down and Harry saw the face of a man with long messy black hair and wide hazel eyes. 'He looked so familiar...' Then the face changed to that of a beautiful young red-haired woman. She was crying. He could hear her screams. Harry felt a stab of horror as he heard them clearly.  
  
"NOT HARRY! TAKE ME INSTEAD! HAVE MERCY! PLEASE NOT HARRY!"  
  
'Is she screaming for me?' was the last thought on Harry's mind before everything became black.  
  
*********  
  
AN: YOU LIKE?!?! I tried to make Sirius as much in character as I could. Severus too.expect..more silly! I LOFF HARRY! Isn't he a DOLL!? Such a sweet poppet, acting like Jamesie.  
  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!! REVIEWS TOTALLY MAKE MY YEAR!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Angel of Death  
  
By: Lady Kalypso  
  
Summary: AU! Instead of killing Harry, Voldemort decides to raise him as his son. The Dark Lord appears unstoppable with Harry as his faithful warrior and heir, however, things do not go as planed when a 17 year old Harry (goes to Durmstrag) enters the Tri-Wizard Tournament and falls in love with a fiery young redhead. What will happen when Harry learns the truth about his past and the prophecy? Harry/Ginny  
  
Warning: OotP SPOILERS! (If you haven't finished reading book 5 then I really don't understand why your reading FanFiction...)  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild violence, cursing, and sexual situations (to put it nicely)  
  
Disclaimer: Most unfortunately, I do NOT own Harry Potter and all that other stuff.ON THE BRIGHT SIDE OF LIFE! I do happen to own my original characters and plot line. Please refrain from using my plot unless I give you permission first!  
  
Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Draco/ OC maybe some others on the side.  
  
A/N: Reviews are always very much appreciated! (*wink*HINT*cough*) Flames are mean! No flaming! Constructive criticism, however, is acceptable. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It makes me SMILE and want to write more!  
  
~blah~ means Parseltongue  
  
***********************  
  
Angel of Death Chapter 3 * New Places, New Faces*  
  
~October 30th, 1996~ ~Durmstrag Institute~  
  
Harry felt utterly miserable. He hadn't been getting very much sleep lately because his dreams were haunted by the screaming red-haired woman. He did not know why he had been so effected by her in particular. Harry was even slightly ashamed of him self for letting it bother him so much. However, he could not help, in the back of his mind, believing that he had some connection with the woman. 'She said my name.'  
  
On top of his insomnia, his father was constantly calling him to Death Eater meetings. Harry found this completely unnecessary because his father had told him that he could not participate as an active Death Eater until he was out of school. His father was very random about calling his Death Eaters, which resulted in Harry having to miss some of his classes. He would suffer the agonizing pain in the Dark Mark tattoo on his forearm until he managed to get himself the Karkaroff's office, his headmaster, and portkey away. Harry, personally, didn't think going through all that, only to get to the meeting and listen to his father lecture for hours, was very fun.  
  
So here he was sitting the freezing Great Hall of Durmstrag, trying not to fall asleep on his breakfast. Just as he started to drift off when..  
  
" AZRAEL! There you are! I have been looking for you!" cried Antonin Dolohov, Harry's Romanian classmate. "Karkaroff asked me to get you! He said ve leave in an hour to Hogvarts."  
  
Harry lifted his head off the table and stared at him, looking tired. "What the hell are you talking about Dolohov?" he mumbled.  
  
"Er- Vell, you know..Hogvarts? To go to the Triwizard Tournament? That's vhere it is this year..."  
  
"OH!" Harry said suddenly sitting up wide-awake. "Oh! That? NOW? Oh BUGGER! I COMPLETELY FORGOT! Oh bloody hell, Dolohov! I haven't even packed yet!" said Harry looking slightly hysterical.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to vorry about that. Karkaroff said he already packed everything for you."  
  
Harry looked sharply at Dolohov. "HE packed my things? Erm, I know he favors me and all because of my Dad but, well, should I be... concerned?"  
  
Dolohov laughed, "No, I don't think so. Karkaroff is much too lazy to do that himself. He probably had one of the house elves do it."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, looking relieved. Together the headed out toward the ship that they were told would take them to Hogwarts.  
  
*****************  
  
~Hogwarts~  
  
~Later that evening~  
  
Ginny Weasley stood in front of the entrance of Hogwarts. Her and her fellow Hogwarts students stood outside waiting to welcome the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrag, who came to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Ginny stood in the back left standing next to Colin Creevey and in front of her older brother Ron and his best friend, Neville Longbottom. Her brother had insisted for her to stand on the end nearest to the Hogwarts front doors so that they could 'get a good look at the competition.'  
  
Ginny sighed and rubbed her hands together trying to keep warm in the late October weather. She could hear her brother talking adamantly about Quidditch behind her. Now, Ginny loved Quidditch more than the average girl but sometimes she could not help but think that her brother really needed a girlfriend. 'And poor Neville!' Ginny thought. 'He couldn't play Quidditch if his life depended on it and here he is being forced to talk about it all the time.'  
  
Suddenly, Ginny was tapped on the shoulder and looked over to see Colin Creevey, who face was way to close for comfort, looking pleadingly at her.  
  
"Ginny? Could I please trade spots with you?"  
  
Ginny shuffled away from him, back into her comfort zone, and looked down and was not exactly surprised to see him clutching his camera. "Why?"  
  
"Because I want to take some pictures of the foreign students." He said biting his lower lip and attempting to her give puppy eyes, which made him look more constipated than cute, in Ginny's opinion.  
  
"Why d'you want pictures of them?" interrupted Ron, clearly looking at Colin like he was mad.  
  
"Well," Colin said lowering his voice to a breathy whisper, which caused Ginny to take another step away from him, "I heard that You-Know-Who's son goes to Durmstrag and he is coming here tonight to compete in the tournament! If I get a good picture of him and send it to the Daily Prophet, can you imagine the money I would get?" he squeaked in excitement.  
  
Pavarti Patil, who had apparently been eavesdropping, cut in, "Ooo! I hear he is absolutely gorgeous! You-Know-Who's people all call him the Angel of Death because he is so beautiful he looks like he could be an angel and because he more powerful then any one of You-Know-Who's Death Eaters!"  
  
"The son of You-Know-Who looking like an angel? For some odd reason I find that highly unlikely. Perhaps you meant to say he looks like an ugly snake? You've obviously never seen a picture of the loon's Dad." Ron said with his nose wrinkling in disgust.  
  
Pavarti rolled her eyes at him before turning to back to gossiping with Lavender Brown. Colin looked back to Ginny looking at her with his pitifully pathetic attempts to make her feel sorry for him. Ginny, however, was disinclined to give him her perfect view. If this Dark Prince was as gorgeous as she had heard, then she wasn't about to give up her view. Colin only stopped when Ron, who was getting annoyed, threw him a dangerous look and growled at him to shut up. Colin, who barely went up to Ron's shoulder, stopped immediately.  
  
Suddenly, one of the younger Ravenclaws gave a shriek of excitement. "Look! There's something over the Forbidden Forest!" Ginny looked up and gasped. Flying over the treetops was a huge carriage being pulled by several abraxons, or white flying horses. The Hogwarts students whispered excitedly amongst themselves until the huge carriage landed in front of them. Dumbledore, who was absolutely beaming, stepped forward to greet the new arrivals.  
  
The fancy carriage door opened to reveal a large Hagrid-sized woman, who was dressed in lavish silk and jewels. Ginny looked over to where Hagrid stood in front of his hut, waiting to tend to the horses, with wide eyes never leaving the large woman. He clearly, had never seen a woman like that before. About a dozen nervous looking students with light blue robes followed the massive woman out of the carriage.  
  
Dumbledore strode forward, still beaming, "Bonjour, Madame Maxime! Welcome to Hogwarts!" he said bowing to her, his pointed hat just tickling the bottom of her chin.  
  
"Dumbly-dore!" she greeted her with a heavy French accent. "May I introduce you to ze champions of Beauxbaton!" she said gesturing to the students who stood shivering behind her.  
  
"Hello and Bonjour!" Dumbledore greeted them with delight, "I hope you enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts!" The students, who were shivering a little more than necessary, didn't reply.  
  
"Honestly! It's not that cold! Those bloody French pansies!" muttered Ron behind Ginny, making her giggle.  
  
"Please feel free to make your way inside the castle, unless you would wish to stay and greet the students from Durmstrag." Dumbledore said politely.  
  
"I think we shall go inside ze castle, Dumbly-dore. Ze children do not appear to be properly dressed for ze weazer ( AN: weather not weezer)." She replied making her way to the castle, led by Filch, who she wrinkled her nose at with disgust.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," replied one of the students with a perfect English accent. She was the only one who wasn't shivering dramatically and had thick curly brown hair. Dumbledore smiled and winked at her. As the students made their way toward the waiting Hogwarts students, Ginny noticed her brother's eye linger on the curly-haired girl a little longer than necessary. Ginny also noticed Colin had not bothered taking any pictures of the Beauxbaton students.  
  
Several minutes later, Ginny, who had been amusing her self by watching her breath turn to smoke in the cold, looked up when a student cried, "Look at the lake! It's bubbling!" The lake was indeed bubbling, then, all of a sudden, the bubbling turn into a whirlpool. Coming out of the whirlpool, was a large ship. Colin gripped his camera in excitement. The rest of the students, once again, began to whisper.  
  
When the ship docked, a rather ugly looking man with a weak chin came down the walkway to dry land. His students followed him wearing thick crimson robes. Colin was bouncing on his toes trying to get a good look.  
  
"Karkaroff! Students of Durmstrag! Welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore greeted them with the same delightful tone he used for the Beauxbaton students.  
  
Karkaroff whispered something to a student, who had up his hood, standing behind him. The figure was too tall and the shoulders were much too wide to be a girl. "Dumbledore," Karkaroff replied sounding less than courteous.  
  
"That must be him, the one with the hood," whispered Lavender to Pavarti.  
  
"What is the dirty snake too much of a coward to show his face?" snarled Ron.  
  
"Actually, he is probably hiding his face from idiots who want to snap pictures in it, like Colin here," said Dean Thomas, who was one of Ginny's ex-boyfriends. Colin blushed and lowered his camera in disappointment.  
  
As the students of Durmstrag made their way into the castle, Ginny, like most of the Hogwarts students, kept her eyes on the hooded boy. The boy, who appeared to be gazing intently at the massive castle in front of him, suddenly turned to look at the students. Naturally his eyes were immediately led to where Ginny and her brother stood, because of their fiery red hair. The moon came out from behind the clouds to shine on the hooded face. For a mere several seconds, Ginny's large brown eyes locked with eyes of starling green. She felt a blush rising into her face as the boy looked away, his face returning to the shadow under his cloak. Ginny stood rooted at the spot. She had never blushed around a boy before, not even when she made a complete fool of herself. She had six brothers and was comfortable around men. Ginny was mortified with her girly behavior.  
  
*********************  
  
Once all the students settled down into the Great Hall, the Durmstrag students sitting with the Slytherins and the Beauxbaton students sitting with the Hufflepuffs. Dumbledore made a long welcoming speech to the foreign students and announced that the entries for the tournament was to take place tomorrow and the champions would be announced that evening. Ginny felt severe disappointment when Dumbledore said that only students who are 17 and up could enter.  
  
After Dumbledore's speech, Ginny gloomily piled food on her plate. A squeal and tap on the shoulder from her roommate and fellow Gryffindor 6th year, Vicky Frobisher, brought her out of her brooding. Vicky squealed and pointed to the Slytherin table, "Look! Next to Malfoy! He's taken off his cloak!"  
  
Ginny looked sharply over at the Slytherin table and felt her face flush, once again, as she looked to the boy sitting next to Malfoy. He had wild raven black hair that fell around his angular face and had olive skin. 'He is quite angelic looking,' Ginny thought. His golden skin seemed to glow in the Hogwart's candlelight. 'Maybe it's because he is sitting next to Malfoy,' she mused. 'His paleness never ceases to disgust me.'  
  
During the feast, Ginny found that her eyes seemed to constantly wander over to the handsome Durmstrag boy. To her horror, Ron followed her gazed once and scoffed. He proceeded to make fun of her throughout the rest of the meal. When she finished, Ginny made her way quickly out of the Great Hall trying to put as much distance between herself and her brother as possible.  
  
However, when Ginny turned the corner to head up the staircase to the Gryffindor common room, she ran into someone. This someone, who was a great deal taller than her self, stumbled slightly, while Ginny was knocked to the ground.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said a voice Ginny didn't know. She looked up, and to her utter humiliation, the sexy boy from Durmstrag stood over her holding out a hand to help her up. Ginny, blushing of course, took his hand shyly. The black haired boy simply smiled at her.  
  
"I was admiring your school, it's quite lovely, and I, being the complete oaf I am, wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He said with a good-natured voice. Maybe it was because of his kind voice or the fact he made a joke about himself, but Ginny felt her nervousness evaporate.  
  
"Oh that's okay. That happens to me all the time." Ginny smiled, "I was in a bit of hurry myself."  
  
The boy laughed and was about to reply when a shout interrupted him.  
  
"THERE you are Harry! I was looking for you, you stupid idiot! You can't just walk away in the middle of a conversation, its rude, you see-" Draco, who was walking out of the Great Hall, stopped dead and narrowed his eyes at the two.  
  
"Yes, sorry Draco, but I couldn't resist, it's such a pretty room-er-hall," said Harry not looking the least bit sorry.  
  
Draco ignored him and demanded, "Why are where you talking to her?"  
  
"I just ran into her, literally, and nearly killed her. I thought I should at least apologize-" Harry began, but was cut off when Draco marched forward and yanked him roughly away from Ginny and stepped in front of him.  
  
"Well it's a shame you didn't succeed because the world would be a much better place if the blood traitor scum was killed. Next time, Weasley, I suggest you watch where you're going. I'm not sure Harry appreciates being touched by your filth." Draco said to Ginny nastily. Ginny swelled with anger, her hand shot to her wand.  
  
Harry pulled himself out of Draco's grip, looking annoyed. "Honestly Draco! There is no need to be mean! I told you it was my fault, you silly person!" Harry scolded with a hand on his hip and the other waggling a finger in the pale boy's face. Ginny felt her fury subside and let out a fit of giggles.  
  
Draco's face turned pink with anger as he seized his younger cousin, again, and proceeded to drag him out of the Hall. Harry waved a good-bye to the laughing redhead before he was practically thrown from the hall into a random room.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to do?" Draco whispered dangerously, while pining Harry against the wall. Harry's smile was gone and replaced by a defiant glare. "It's annoying enough to baby-sit you during summer break and now here you are at MY school and interrupting MY life. But this time, you don't have your daddy here to spoil you rotten anymore. You're on enemy grounds now. The last thing you want to do is to befriend someone like Weasley. You remember the Weasley family? They are some of Dumbledore's most loyal followers. The first chance that stupid girl gets she will turn you over to the enemy. So, I suggest if you want to live, you do what I say. Your daddy said I had to watch over his precious son." Draco spit out the last part.  
  
Harry, shoving Draco away from him, walking out of the door with out a word.  
  
********************  
  
Harry lied in his bed, in his private room on the Durmstrag ship, with his mind racing. He was furious with his father for telling Draco to watch over him like he was some stupid little boy. He was seventeen years old and a fully-fledged wizard; he didn't need a baby-sitter. Harry sighed turning on his side pulling his blankets closely around himself. But then, Harry's mind thought miserably, maybe he did.  
  
Harry was furious at himself for actually thinking the Weasley girl liked him. He had seen her staring at him throughout the feast and got his hopes up. He thought about their brief conversation. She had seemed very nice and friendly to him. But then, he thought, she was probably trying to befriend him to do what Draco had said, report things about him to the enemy.  
  
Harry sighed miserably. He despised himself by letting Draco's words effect him so much. He really hated being the son of the Dark Lord. He had no ambition to be the next evil dictator of the world. He didn't like how everyone he knew was only nice to him because of his father and not because the actually liked him. He had no real friends.  
  
Harry furiously wiped away the tears in his eyes, but they wouldn't stop. He buried his face in his pillow allowing his body release his unhappiness and never feeling lonelier in his entire life.  
  
***********************  
  
The next morning, Ginny waited impatiently to talk to Harry alone. She knew that he couldn't possibly be the Voldemort's son. He was much too nice and she overheard Ron and Neville say that You-Know-Who's son's name was Azrael. She smiled when she saw him walk in the Great Hall for breakfast with the rest of the Durmstrag students and enter his name in the goblet. Ginny sighed with annoyance as she watched him walk over to Malfoy and sit down for breakfast. After he finished, she watched helplessly as he made his way out of the Great Hall with his fellow Durmstrags and back to their ship, where the would have their lessons.  
  
It wasn't until before dinner when Ginny saw him again. "Harry!" she called out running over to where he was, in front of the Great Hall doors, where they had met the day before. Harry turned to face her and she saw his eyes go wide. He glanced nervously into the Great Hall before greeting her. "Er, hello."  
  
Ginny was more than surprised by his apparent apprehension. "Erm," she said shifting her feet. "I never really got to introduce myself yesterday. I'm Ginny." She smiled a little nervously.  
  
Harry once again, felt his own self-loathing bite him in the ass, as he noticed how pretty she was. She was small and slender with very large doe- like brown eyes and full lips. Her nose was small and turned up with cute freckles spattered across it and over her cheeks. "Hi Ginny."  
  
There was an awkward pause before Harry announced, "I should we should be getting to the feast. They are supposed to be announcing the champions."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I suppose we should." She said, feeling inwardly furious at how this situation was going.  
  
*******************  
  
Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table between Vicky and Neville, hating everything. She glanced over to where Harry was sitting and felt a flare of jealously as she saw him talking to Keira Lestrange, Ginny's archenemy. She barely noticed the Tournament judges had arrived, Lucius Malfoy who was head of the Magical International Corporation and Ludo Bagman, the head of Magical Games and Sports.  
  
She only turned to pay attention when Dumbledore took out the Goblet of fire, which choose each champion. The fire turned red and a small piece of parchment came out, which Dumbledore caught. "From Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, the champion is, Hermione Granger!" he called out clapping his hands.  
  
The curly-haired girl her brother thought was so interesting walked over to the room next to the hall, positively beaming. Ginny clapped for her politely along with the rest of the students.  
  
Dumbledore then reached to grab the next piece of paper out of the goblet. "From Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the champion is, Neville Longbottom!" Dumbledore bellowed with his eyes twinkling happily. There was uproar of approval from the Gryffindor table. Neville's face was bright red as got up in shock, tripping over his robes; he headed into the room where Hermione Granger had gone. Ginny was standing and catcalling after him with the rest of the Gryffindors, until the fire in the goblet turned red again, calming them down.  
  
"From Durmstrag Institute of Magic, the champion is, Azrael Riddle." Dumbledore bellowed, watching the boy intently as he got up from the Slytherin table. The Slytherins shrieked with glee and cheered as loud as the Gryffindors had for Neville.  
  
Ginny, however, didn't clap at all. She was too shocked as Harry strode past and into the next room. 'Bloody Hell' was all she could think, 'Mum's gonna kill me.'  
  
**********************  
  
AN: -evil cackle- Ginny now knows that her crush is the son of the evilest thing in the world! MWHAhAAAAA!!!! What will she do? Will she befriend him? Will she SPY as Harry suspects? Will Harry beat the hell out of Draco? I certainly hope so.  
  
For those of you who wonder why I left Harry's eyes green, I promise it's for a good reason! (for him to look more sexy- I MEAN!! lol)  
  
WHY THE HECK IS HERMIONE AT BEAUXBATON, YOU WONDER? You will find that out too!  
  
I'm sorry if I left any spelling or grammatical errors. This story is doesn't have a beta so far...so poo!!  
  
Leave me REVIEWS!!! I'm addicted to them!!! They inspire me to write faster!!!  
  
~ ! ~ ! ~ ReeEEEeeeeeeVVVViiiiiEEEEEwwwwWWwww ~ ! ~ ! ~ 


	4. Chapter 4

The Angel of Death  
  
By: Lady Kalypso  
  
Summary: AU! Instead of killing Harry, Voldemort decides to raise him as his son. The Dark Lord appears unstoppable with Harry as his faithful warrior and heir, however, things do not go as planed when a 17 year old Harry (goes to Durmstrag) enters the Tri-Wizard Tournament and falls in love with a fiery young redhead. What will happen when Harry learns the truth about his past and the prophecy? Harry/Ginny  
  
Warning: OotP SPOILERS! (If you haven't finished reading book 5 then I really don't understand why your reading FanFiction.....)  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild violence, cursing, and sexual situations (to put it nicely)  
  
Disclaimer: Most unfortunately, I do NOT own Harry Potter and all that other stuff....ON THE BRIGHT SIDE OF LIFE! I do happen to own my original characters and plot line. Please refrain from using my plot unless I give you permission first!  
  
Pairings: Harry/Ginny and maybe some others on the side...  
  
A/N: Reviews are always very much appreciated! (*wink*HINT*cough*) Flames are mean! No flaming! Constructive criticism, however, is acceptable. COOKIES to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It makes me SMILE and want to write more!  
  
~blah~ means Parseltongue  
  
******************************  
  
Angel of Death  
  
Chapter 4: * Friend or Foe? *  
  
Ginny Weasley stood in front of her full-length mirror in the 6th year girls' dormitory. She wore a pair of old jeans and a black jumper, both of which fit snugly around her newly developed curves. She smiled as she examined her appearance. She remembered just last year the same black jumper hung loosely around her, making her look twelve rather than fifteen. However, much to her satisfaction, her chest area in particular had grown a great deal.  
  
It was Saturday and Ginny wasn't sure what she would do. Vicky had her Charms Club meeting until lunch and Ron and Neville had secret 'Order stuff' to do until who knows when. Ginny sighed and looked out the window. She spotted smoke coming out of Hagrid's chimney. 'I haven't visited him in a while,' she thought. 'I should go have tea with him and catch up on things,' she decided while reaching for her hairbrush. She quickly brushed her hair and braided it with a plait. She then pulled on her warm winter cloak before happily bouncing out of the room.  
  
Once she arrived at Hagrid's, she joyfully knocked on the door with a little tune. She waited. Ginny could hear Fang barking with excitement but no Hagrid. She frowned slightly and walked around the window. Hagrid, apparently wasn't home. Ginny shrugged and was about to walk away when she remembered the smoke in the chimney. She hurried around to the back of his house expecting him to be in his pumpkin patch but was disappointed. Ginny checked to see if Hagrid left the back door open and indeed he did.  
  
She walked inside and was immediately tackled by Fang. After recovering, the small witch sat down in one of Hagrid's overly large chairs and waited for him to return. He obviously wound not be long if he left his fire going and his back door unlocked. Fang, however, appeared to have different plans. The large dog began to paw at the door and whining, looking back at Ginny. She sighed before giving in. Ginny wrote Hagrid a quick note, explaining where Fang was, in case he returned before her and grabbed Fang's leash.  
  
Ginny and Fang walked near the edge of the Forbidden Forest, with the huge dog sniffing along contently. In the distance, Ginny could see the Beauxbatons carriage. Suddenly two very large figures walked out of the carriage. Hagrid and Madam Maxime walked arm and arm, openly flirting, back to the castle. Ginny shuddered at the thought of their possible children.  
  
Ginny followed Fang, who was leading her near the lake. All of a sudden, the large dog stopped still, his nose sniffing the air madly. Then, without further warning, he sprinted forward, dragging a very confused Ginny behind him. Fang's tail was wagging like mad and he was barking happily.  
  
Ginny could make out a figure sitting beneath the beech tree by the lake. He appeared to be reading a large book. Ginny tried to yell and warn the boy he was about to be attacked, but Fang beat her to it. Before the boy had time to realize what was going on, as he had been pounced on by the massive dog.  
  
"Oh Merlin's beard! I'm so sorry!" Ginny said horrified. The poor boy, however, was unable to reply, as his face was currently being licked to death by the overexcited dog. Ginny tried to desperately pull Fang off of him, but as Fang was nearly bigger than she was, it wasn't as easy of a task as she thought.  
  
Finally, when she managed to drag Fang off of the unfortunate soul, she realized who the boy was. As if on cue, she felt her face flush. Harry, Azrael, the son of You-Know-Who, the Angel of Death, the unfairly handsome boy that Ginny should most definitely not blush around, the boy who would result in Ginny's long and painful death by the hands of her mother, take your pick of the ridiculously long list of nicknames; sat wiping the slobber off of his face. He looked rather appalled, to say in the least.  
  
"Sorry," Ginny said quietly, wishing to run back up to her dorm, hide under her bed, and not come out for days.  
  
"S'okay," Harry said wiping the last bit of slobber off of his face. He looked up at her and smiled, "At least he likes me, right? It would have been quite disastrous for me if he didn't. What is he half bear or something?" He said rubbing the back of his head, which had been roughly slammed against the beech tree in Fang's process of pouncing.  
  
Ginny laughed a little, oddly high-pitched. 'Where the hell did THAT come from?' she thought. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was. My friend Hagrid, he is the gamekeeper here, that's who Fang belongs to too, he really loves all kinds of dangerous animals and things. (' What am I SAYING?!') I heard he has a band of Acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest, but Colin Creevy told me that so I doubt it could possibly be true. ('Stop! I am rambling..... Merlin Weasley! Just stop!') Yeah, Hagrid loves anything dangerous so it is quite possible that Fang could be half bear. Though, it is probably illegal. And gross, for that matter. (' I need to die, right now. Please someone just kill me.......WHY AM I STILL TALKING?') But yeah anyway, sorry, erm, I hope he didn't do permanent brain damage. That would be bad," Ginny finished lamely. 'Why do I bother with talking? Or even just existing in the first place?' Ginny thought miserably.  
  
Harry stared at her before laughing, "Yes, brain damage would be quite bad."  
  
Ginny couldn't help but to smile. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't really know where that came from. I say stupid things when I get nervous." 'Like right now would be a superb example,' she thought.  
  
"Why would you be nervous?" Harry asked playfully.  
  
"I don't know. You're You-Know-Who's son aren't you? You don't really meet the son of madman- er, I mean- Dark Lord everyday."  
  
"Madman would be more accurate." Harry said matter-of-factly while petting Fang.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said not knowing how else to reply.  
  
Harry sat petting Fang for a moment while Ginny stood shifting her feet uncomfortably, trying to think of something witty to say.  
  
"So, you're in the Triwizard Tournament. That's cool." ...So not witty.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, still petting Fang, adding so much to the conversation.  
  
After another moment Ginny tried again. "Are you really Malfoy's cousin?"  
  
"As unfortunate as it is, yes I am. Oh yeah, sorry for him being such a snot the other day. He's very snotty-like."  
  
Ginny laughed a bit, and to her relief, much more normal this time. "Yes I know. You must have a great time at Christmas. With your cousin being a snot and your dad being a madman...." Ginny's eye widened, thinking she had gone to far, but she was surprised when Harry smiled widely and laughed.  
  
To Ginny's further the surprise, he offered her to sit down next him and the two started to chat amiably. Although it was obvious both of them were avoiding talking about the war, they got along quite well. Harry appreciated Ginny's sarcasm while Ginny took great pleasure at Harry's wicked sense of humor. She was reminded of someone that she couldn't place, when Harry ran a hand through his hair.  
  
After a while, Fang started to get bored and trotted in the freezing lake to search for fish, also dragging Ginny with him. Harry laughed and saved Ginny from potential frostbite. They decided it was time for Fang to go back to Hagrids before he could put anymore people in danger.  
  
When they left Hagrids, Ginny asked if Harry had ever gotten a proper tour of Hogwarts. Harry replied negative. Soon the pair wandered aimlessly around the castle enjoying the warmth of being inside. After Ginny showed Harry the library, they headed to the trophy room.  
  
Ginny was amused when Harry headed straight to the Quidditch section. 'Typical boy.' He gazed in awe of all the trophies and then moved to look at the pictures of record-setting players. Ginny stood contently, admiring Harry's adorableness as he looked at each player wide-eyed and occasionally gasping at some of the records they set. Ginny was soon lost in her own little world which included Harry, leather pants, and lots of whipped cream, when the living and breathing Harry asked her something knocking her out of her dreams.  
  
"What'd you say again?"  
  
"I asked if you knew who this was." He said staring intently at a picture, with a slight frown. Ginny looked to see the picture and gasped. Smiling crookedly at them with a hand ruffling his hair, was James Potter. It was the same picture Sirius had in his photo album. It suddenly clicked whom Harry reminded her of when he was messing with his hair back by the lake.  
  
"So d'you know who he is?" Harry asked not taking an eye off the picture.  
  
"Yeah, that's James Potter. He played for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team back in the 70's. My brother Charlie said he was one of the best players Hogwarts ever had."  
  
"Oh," Harry said quietly. "What does he do now?"  
  
"Erm, well, he is dead, now." Ginny was starting to get uncomfortable. The image of Sirius sitting sadly stroking her cat and saying, 'They think I'm mad because I can't stop thinking that Harry is alive and blaming myself for James's death,' appeared in her head.  
  
Harry paused for a second, biting his lip. "How did he die?"  
  
Ginny was now entirely uncomfortable; she shuffled her feet before saying, "Well, he was killed. About fifteen years ago."  
  
"Oh," Harry said, with his frown deepening. "Why was he killed?"  
  
Ginny stared at him for a minute, incredulously. 'Is he serious? HE WAS KILLED BECAUSE YOUR DAD IS EVIL!'  
  
"I don't know... He and his wife and son where murdered because of the war, I guess. Why do you ask?" Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Oh, no reason." He stood looking at the picture (James was now whistling to himself, looking bored).  
  
"He just looked familiar," Harry said softly, as if he was telling himself rather than her. "Well, I'd better get back to the ship. Karkaroff said he wanted to talk to me before lunch. I'm pretty sure he going to tell me what the first task is, the bloody cheat."  
  
Harry tore his eyes away from the picture and smiled at her. "Thanks for showing me around, Ginny."  
  
"No problem. Do you know where you're going?" Ginny asked quizzically.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Harry smiled again and muttered another thanks before leaving.  
  
Ginny stood where she was with a frown. She looked back over to James's picture.  
  
"They think I'm mad because I can't stop thinking that Harry is alive and blaming myself for James's death."  
  
'Oh Sirius,' she thought. 'You may just be on to something.'  
  
Instead of going to lunch, Ginny stood wandering the Trophy Room, contemplating what had just occurred. 'Should I tell Dumbledore? Would he think I'm crazy like Sirius? No, I shouldn't go to Dumbledore .... yet. I'll write to Sirius and ask him his advice. I need actual proof for something like this.'  
  
Ginny thought for a moment, pacing around before James's picture (Who was now mimicking her, over exaggerating her puzzled facial expression). Everyone thought Neville would be the one to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but Neville, Ginny was ashamed to admit, wasn't nearly powerful enough to defeat You-Know-Who. What if You-Know-Who was hiding the one who could defeat him all this time? What if he raised him to be on his side? 'It is possible, but not probable,' Ginny thought. She paused, suddenly struck with an idea.  
  
She hurried over to the Head Boy section of the Trophy Room. 'Riddle,' she thought, 'look for Riddle.' The red-haired witch found herself checking and re-checking the list several times. She frowned. Ginny had currently been checking the Head Boys from 1950-1970. 'Maybe he's older then that.' She moved to the section before, 1930-1950.  
  
She bounced happily in victory when she spotted the name Tom Marvolo Riddle, class of 1945. '1945?' Ginny thought with her nose scrunched up in disgust, 'EW, that means he's around 70! That's GROSS! He has a TEEN-AGE son! That, right there, proves he couldn't possibly be Harry's dad. A sixty- year old, having a newborn son, ew. EW! That is so wrong in so many ways! Can a sixty-year old man still have sex anyway?' Ginny shuddered at the thought, deciding not to think any further on the subject.  
  
Moving along with the task at hand, she muttered a handy little charm that produced a picture of the person named. (A/N: I can't make up spells worth crap. Use your imaginations, if you insist.)  
  
She gasped when the picture revealed a young dark haired man, looking back at her with a slight frown. He looked almost exactly like Harry, except for the eyes. 'That didn't help much,' she thought sadly.  
  
Suddenly another idea struck her and she hurried over to the Head Girl section. Ginny remembered Sirius mentioning his cousin Bellatrix, was You- Know-Who's wife. She must be Harry's 'mother' then. When she found Bellatrix Desdemona Black, class of 1975, she muttered the same charm she used before. This time she was pleased with the results. The female Death Eater had long black hair and cool gray eyes; she looked a bit like Sirius, but not like Harry at all.  
  
Ginny was immensely pleased when she looked and saw Lily Marie Evans, class of 1978, the same year as James Potter. 'That must be his wife!' With her heart pounding, she performed the spell a third time. She gasped aloud when Lily's picture appeared. A pretty redheaded witch with bright green eyes smiled pleasantly at her. 'Those eyes.'  
  
The small witch positively sprinted in the direction of Dumbledore's office. She paused when she got to the gargoyle. She didn't know the password. Doubts suddenly clouded Ginny's mind. Dumbledore was the smartest wizard Ginny, had ever met, SURELY he would know whether Harry is really Harry? She snorted when she realized You-Know-Who's creativity with his son's nickname.  
  
Ginny sighed and headed back to her dorm. She would write to Sirius, first. She really needed more proof, before marching up to Harry and announcing he was really someone else.  
  
**************************  
  
'A Chimera. How the hell I am supposed to fight against a freaking Chimera? Are these people mad? No, seriously. The people who came up with teen-age school children fighting a Chimera are sick and demented. They need help.'  
  
Karkaroff was still talking. Harry, however, was most definitely not listening. He was probably going on about useless crap he thought would be helpful to Harry. Personally, Harry could care less about what Karkaroff was saying.  
  
All he could think about was the huge, monstrous, razor-like teeth of the rabid chimera of which he would be forced in close proximity of. 'Do they realize that only one wizard in the history of the earth has ever defeated a chimera? WHAT THE HELL? Am I suicidal? No. Am I a masochist? Nope. Am I insane? Occasionally.'  
  
'But really,' he thought, 'This is absolute madness. I refuse to fight such a beast. Surely, father could convince them to pick a less deadly, man- eating, utterly deformed, positively deranged, man-eating, completely dangerous, did I say man-eating beast.' Harry suddenly winced at his thought. He was NOT going to his father about this. He was no child. He must take this task as a man.  
  
Harry suddenly wished badly that he was not a man, but a woman, so that he could scream and cry. 'Yes, cry very very hard. Lots of screaming, naturally. A couple of tantrums would do the trick, since I am apparently spoiled.'  
  
Finally he sighed, thanking Karkaroff; he hurried out of the room and went to his own. Sighing, again, he walked over to his trunk and took out a large book about Defense and Attack Charms, accepting his fate.  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: I UPDATED!! YES!! Thank you for your patience. For those of you that didn't read the not I left in my bio, I was NOT able to update because my parents banned me from writing until I brought up my grades. I just got a 100% on 3 Quizzes in Espanol, so they were in a good mood. Hence my update. Yeah...  
  
WOOO!! Ginny KNOWS or has an idea. I know it's kinda soon but, hey, it's part of the story. SooO! What'd think of my Harry/Ginny interaction? Was it believable? I tried to make it awkward. Because I'm evil. Hah.  
  
What do you think of the 1st Task? I got really exited when I thought of it!  
  
THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! 68?!?! WOAH!! YOU ROCK!!  
  
About those REVIEW...........Hit that little button! It really helps to know that your story is being appreciated.  
  
In other words, REVIEW please. 


End file.
